Geschichte von Menzoberranzan
Menzoberra und der Pfad der Hoffnung Die Geschichte Menzoberranzans begann vor mehr als 5.000 Jahren (gemessen von 1368 TZ) mit einer hohen Priesterin Lolths. Sie war lediglich als Menzoberra die Hauslose bekannt, da ihr Haus vernichtet worden war und sie als einzige überlebte. Sie stammte aus Golothaer, einer Stadt, die sich in einem blutigen Bürgerkrieg zwischen Anhängern der Spinnenkönigin und den Gläubigen des Ghaunadaur allmählich selbst zerfleischte. Drow-Priesterinnen verwandelten ihre Feinde in Spinnen und begruben sie unter Tonnen von Stein, während Magier gigantische Purpurwürmer beschworen, die ihre Feinde verschlangen. Zahlreiche bewohnte und ausgehöhlte Stalaktiten brachen aus der Decke der Kaverne und zerstörten die Gebäude unter sich. Spalten öffneten sich und verschlangen viele Drow-Krieger und ihre Festungen. In ganz Golothaer gab es nur Tod und Zerstörung, nirgends eine Hoffnung auf Überleben. Inmitten dieses grenzenlosen Chaos, wandte sich die stolze und mächtige Menzoberra als einzige Überlebende ihres Klans ab und verließ die Stadt. Sie sammelte sieben reiche und mächtige Familien um sich, indem sie erzählte, sie würde dem Willen von Lolth folgen, um eine neue Stadt, einzig loyal gegenüber der Spinnenkönigin, zu gründen. Zusammen mit der Priesterin brachen die Drow auf ins Unbekannte und vertrauten ihrer Führerin und ihrer Göttin. Sie reisten für lange Zeit durch die Tunnel und Spalten des Unterreichs, kämpften gegen zahlreiche Monster und widerstanden mannigfaltigen Gefahren. Wann immer sie verloren schienen, oder durch Hunger und Durst, oder gar Feinden bedroht wurden, sandte Lolth ihnen Hilfe. Dies geschah in Form vieler, leicht zu erschlagender, Fledermäuse als einfache Nahrungsquelle, oder Spinnen, welche sie durch versteckte Tunnel und zu Wasser führten, aber auch Einstürze, die gefährliche Feinde unter sich begruben. Doch trotz der Hilfe einer Göttin, blieb der Weg lang und gefährlich. Die Äxte der Zwerge Mehrmals trafen und vernichteten die umherwandernden Drow kleinere Gruppen von Svirfneblin und Zwergen. Irgendwann kamen sie in die Höhlen des Black Axe Klans. Zwergenminen, reich an Eisen und frei von Monstern. Die Wächter der Zwerge wichen vor den zahlreichen Drow zurück und warnten die Ältesten. Eine Handvoll von Helden stellte sich den Dunkelelfen jedoch entgegen und setzte ihnen in einem Ort, bekannt als Kaverne der Cloven Heads zu, um so fliehenden Kameraden den Rückzug zu ermöglichen. Sie hatten im Grunde nur wenig mehr als ihre Äxte und ihren Mut, gegen die zahlreichen Drow mit ihrer mächtigen Magie. Dennoch konnten sie die Hälfte der Drow vernichten und verdienten sich so selbst unter den Drow den Namen die mutigen Bärte. Der Fluch der Vielen Augen Die Drow setzten ihre Reise bald schon fort und erreichten eine riesige Kaverne. Diese leuchtete von vielen, essbaren Pilzen, und war angefüllt mit den Überresten all jener, welche ihrem Bewohner zum Opfer fielen. Es war dies das Heim eines mächtigen Betrachters, größer als die Basis der größten Türme von Golothaer. Vielauge wurde er genannt und beherrschte das Gebiet mittels zahlreicher verzauberter Tiere und Monster, darunter auch kleinere und jüngere Betrachter. Die Drow kämpften sich durch die Reihen seiner Monster und versuchten ihnen und ihrem Meister zu entkommen.Doch plötzlich erschien die Göttin Lolth in Form eines Kopfes einer wunderschönen Drow, aus der Spinnenbeine hervorwuchsen.) Lolth offenbarte ihnen, dass sie von ihr auserwählt waren, diesen Ort zu befreien. Hier sollten sie die Stadt gründen, wenn es ihnen gelang sich als würdig und siegreich zu erweisen. Menzoberra sammelte daraufhin ihre verbliebene Truppe und gemeinsam kämpften sie mit aller Macht gegen Vielauge und seine Sklaven. Zahlreich waren die Monster, welche er ihnen entgegenwarf, doch letztlich blieb er als einziger Gegner übrig. Die Gründung der Stadt Viele Drow fielen im Kampf gegen Vielauge. Mehr als ein Haus fiel an diesem Tag dem Betrachter zum Opfer. Am Ende rief Menzoberra selbst ihre Göttin an und warf sich mit aller Macht dem Feind entgegen. Sie bombardierte sein riesiges Maul mit Magie und ließ ihn von Innen heraus zerbersten. Als sein Leichnam zu Boden fiel, rief die Priesterin den Sieg aus und beanspruchte die Höhle im Namen von Lolth, der Königin aller Drow. Mit ihr verblieben die Familien S’sril, Thaeyalla, Baenre, Masq’il’yr, Nasadra, Tucheth und Uusralla. Sie machten eine kleine Seitenhöhle, welche mit den zahlreichen Schätzen des einstigen Besitzers angehäuft war, zu ihrem Heim und errichteten einen Altar zu Ehren Lolths. Bald darauf erschien eine Yochlol und wies sie an die Stadt Menzoberranzan zu nennen, was so viel wie Heim von Monzoberra bedeutet und ihre Taten für die Spinnenkönigin gedenken sollte. Dies geschah im Jahr -3917 TZ. Der Fluch aller Dunkelelfen Doch der Frieden war auch hier nur von kurzer Dauer und schon bald suchte sie ihre chaotische Lebensweise heim. Der Selbe Stolz, die Grausamkeit und die immerwährenden Fehden, welche ihre einstige Heimat Golothaer vernichtet hatte, brach auch unter den Drow von Menzoberranzan aus. Haus Thaeyalla war ein Klan stolzer und mächtiger Magier, wohingegen die Überlebenden von Haus Nasadra Priesterinnen der Spinnenkönigin waren. Die Nasadra befahlen den Thaeyalla und zweifelten an deren Ergebenheit zu Lolth. Sie nahmen sich das Recht ihnen zu befehlen und straften jene, die sich ihren Befehlen zu widersetzen versuchten. Irgendwann folterten sie sogar den ältesten und weisesten Magier von Haus Thaeyalla, wobei dieser starb. Die Wut seines Hauses war groß und sie traten vor Menzoberra, um eine Bestrafung von Haus Nasadra zu fordern. Doch sie wandte sich an Lolth und kurz darauf ganz auf die Seite von Nasadra. Die Priesterinnen begannen nun ihre Schlangenpeitschen gegen die Magier einzusetzen und die Magier flohen verzweifelt an einen bestimmten Ort der Kaverne. Dort opferten sie ihre Leben in einem mächtigen Zauber und brachten die Nebenhöhle zum Einsturz. Mit einem Schlag begruben sie zahlreiche Bewohner der jungen Stadt. Die Häuser Thaeyalla, Masq’il’yr, Tucheth und Uusralla wurden vollkommen vernichtet, aber auch Menzoberra fiel dieser Tat zum Opfer. Von dem Haus S’sril und Nasadra überlebten nur Wenige und die einstige Nebenhöhle wurde in ein riesiges Plateau verwandelt. Heute ist es als Qu’ellarz’orl bekannt. Lediglich ein mächtiger Stalagmit überstand die Katastrophe auf wundersame Weise und wurde als Narbondel bekannt. In diesem wurde ihr Grab errichtet, jedoch kennt kein lebender Drow mehr dieses alte Geheimnis der Stadt. Der Pfad von Lolth Die Überlebenden Priesterinnen der Nasadra riefen ihren Sieg aus und machten ihren Anspruch auf die Herrschaft geltend. Doch die wenigen Priesterinnen der S’sril, die älteste und stolzeste der überlebenden Familien, erhob Einspruch. Es lag nun an den zahlenmäßig starken Baenres den Disput zu entscheiden und sie schlugen sich auf die Seite der S’sril. Jedoch schlugen sie einen Kompromiss vor, um weiteres Blutvergießen zu meiden. Jene, die Nasadra anerkennen wollten, sollten mit ihnen die Höhle verlassen und unter ihrer Führung eine neue Stadt zu Ehren der Göttin gründen. Alle anderen konnten bleiben. Auch diesmal erschien Lolth persönlich und verkündete, dass dies auch ihr Wille sei. Sie legte zugleich den Pfad Lolths nieder, eine Art Gesetz, nach welchem die Bewohner der beiden Städte leben sollten. Sie befahl auch, dass beide Städte einander freundlich gesonnen bleiben sollten oder sie würden den vollen Zorn der Göttin zu Spüren bekommen. Schon bald brachen Haus Nasadra und ihre Anhänger auf, um weiter südlich Ched Nasad zu gründen. Der Wiederaufbau Langsam begann der Wiederaufbau von Menzoberranzan, doch er beschleunigte sich, als immer mehr Flüchtlinge aus dem zerfallenden Golothaer kamen. Hinzu kamen weitere Flüchtlinge aus Cloibbra, einer südlichen Siedlung, die von verbündeten Zwergen, Svirfneblin und Thaalud erobert wurde. Im Lauf jener Jahre starb auch Haus S’sril aus, das einzige Haus der Stadt, welches nicht durch einen Gewaltakt fiel. Seine letzten Ältesten gründeten eine Akademie, um die Neuankömmlinge in der richtigen Verehrung von Lolth zu unterweisen. Haus Baenre führte von nun an die Stadt und ihre Macht wuchs stetig. Schon bald führten Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern zu neuer Gewalt, doch diesmal war das Führungskonzil gegründet und die Baenres sorgten mit eiserner Hand für die Einhaltung des Pfads von Lolth. Jetzt gab es Regeln für die Fehden zwischen den Häusern, Grenzen welche die ehrgeizigen Drow zugleich immer Stärker machten. Je mehr die Stadt an Macht gewann, umso mehr stieg sie in der Gunst von Lolth, der Dunklen Mutter aller Drow. Das Mark von Menzoberranzan bildet jedoch seine Agenten der Handelshäuser und Händler, sowie die immer zahlreicheren unabhängigen Gemeinen unter den Drow. Diese, speziell jene, welche im Unterreich reisen und handeln, brachten der Stadt Reichtum und Einfluss. Einige sind Einzelgänger, andere schlossen sich zu Kompanien zusammen, zum Beispiel der Xalyth’s Company oder der Company of the Three Black Rings, andere kooperieren in der Nutzung von Werkstätten und Handelsabkommen als Gemeinschaften. Moderne Geschichte und Legenden Seit Jahrtausenden folgt die Stadt ihrem immer gleichen Weg. Die Häuser kämpfen immer noch untereinander, um die Vorherrschaft, den Aufstieg und Rang innerhalb ihrer Gesellschaft. Häuser, welche Schwächen zeigen, wurden vernichtet und machten den aufstrebenden Familien Platz. Haus Do’Urdens Aufstieg und Fall Während des letzten Jahrhunderts scheint sich diese Entwicklung zuzuspitzen. Das Haus Do'Urden legte einen kometenhaften Aufstieg auf den neunten Rang innerhalb der Stadt hin, zerstörte dabei u.a. das Haus DeVir, welches das Vierte war. Kurze Zeit später, vernichtete es das Haus Hu'nett und stieg um einen weiteren Platz in der Rangfolge auf. Es schien zu Höherem bestimmt, scheiterte aber letztlich, als es über Drizzt Do'Urden, einen Sohn der Mutter Oberin, stolperte und die das Wohlwollen von Lolth verspielte. 1359 TZ wurde das dritte Haus der Stadt, das Haus Oblodra, durch den Willen Lolths selbst zerstört und beschleunigte ein weiteres Mal das Ringen um die Macht in der Stadt. Sturz von Haus Oblodra Am Ende der Zeit der Sorgen wurde das damalige dritte Haus der Stadt, Haus Oblodra, vernichtet. Dies geschah auf Wunsch von Lolth selbst und Yvonnel Baenre zögerte nicht damit einen magisches Netz aus dem Abyss zu beschwören, welches das ganze Domizil der Oblodras verschlang und in die Clawrift zog. Es heißt, dass einige Priesterinnen der Oblodras jedoch überdauerten und in Form von Witchlin die Spalte heimsuchen. Sie erscheinen als Augen und Skeletthände, besitzen ihre Psikräfte, jedoch keine klerikale Magie. Ob dieses Gerücht stimmt ist jedoch weiterhin unklar, jedoch scheint tatsächlich etwas die Kobolde heimzusuchen, welche in der Spalte leben. Bevor jedoch Haus Oblodra vollkommen vernichtet wurde, war es ihnen jedoch gelungen die Matrone und ihre Erbin aus dem vierten Haus der Stadt zu töten. Im bald darauf folgenden Krieg gegen die Zwerge Bruenors fiel auch die Matrone des fünften Hauses, Auro'pol Dyrr. Angriff auf Mithril-Halle Es sollte jedoch noch schlimmer kommen. Seit unzähligen Jahrhunderten galt die Stadt in der Schlacht als unbesiegt, doch nun ereignete sich eine katastrophale Niederlage gegen Mithril-Halle. Yvonnel Baenre regierte die Stadt für mehr als Tausend Jahre mit subtilen Intrigen und perfekter Bosheit. Doch ihre Ambitionen für ihr eigenes Haus wurden am Ende beinah das Verhängnis für die Stadt. Sie stellte eine große Armee zusammen, an der sich auch zahlreiche andere Häuser beteiligten und griff Mithril-Halle an. Dort verstarb sie, zusammen mit vielen Drow und ihren Sklaven. Auch wenn es ihrer Tochter Triel Baenre gelang, das aufkeimende Chaos zu ersticken und die Herrschaft des Hauses über die Stadt zu erhalten, war doch die Machtfülle ihrer Familie geschwunden. Triel mochte gerissen sein und Lolth überaus treu ergeben, doch fehlte es ihr an Selbstvertrauen, Resolutheit und der Stärke ihrer Mutter. Um ihre Macht im Rat zu sichern und die Katastrophe wiedergutzumachen, ließ sie 1371 TZ einen Feldzug gegen die Svirfnebli von Blingdenstein führen. Die Siedlung der Tiefengnome wurde grausam vernichtet und Triel gewann dadurch den Respekt der anderen Mütter Oberinnen. Durch die Wirren des Angriffs auf Mithril-Halle wurden auch einige Baenres ermutigt, sich von ihrem Haus loszusagen und eigene Häuser zu gründen. Krieg der Spinnenkönigin Der Triumph währte nicht lang. Im Jahr der Wilden Magie hüllte sich Lolth plötzlich in Schweigen. Die Klerikerinnen waren plötzlich ihrer mächtigen Magie, und damit ihrer Macht, beraubt und versuchten dies so lang wie möglich geheim zu halten. Als der Zustand über Monate anhielt, sickerten aber dennoch die ersten Gerüchte durch und es begann im Volke zu gähren. Gleichzeitig erfuhren auch die Feinde Menzoberranzans von der Schwäche ihrer Führung und brachten ihre eigenen Ränkespiele in Position. Als Erstes kam es zu einem Aufstand der Sklaven in den Armenvierteln der Stadt, hauptsächlich in Braeryn, der von äußeren Feinden unterstützt wurde. Kurze Zeit später zogen die Duergar von Gracklstugh los, um den verhassten Drow den Gar aus zu machen. Obwohl sie noch immer nicht ihre Macht zurück hatten, mussten die Mütter Oberinnen eine Armee hinaus schicken, um den Dunkelzwergen zu begegnen. Es kam zur Schlacht am Pass, bekannt als die Pillars of Woe, wo die Armee der Drow eine herbe Niederlage erlitt. Das Haus Agrach Dyrr hatte sich insgeheim mit den Feinden der Stadt verbündet und ihre Soldaten ließen eine Schlüsselposition schutzlos. Gleichzeitig rückten die Tanarrukk von dem Tiefling Kaanyr Vhok gegen die Stadt vor. Den Drow blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinter ihre Tore zurückzuziehen und einer Belagerung ins Auge zu sehen. Aber auch die Verräter des Hauses Agrach Dyrr wurden nun von den anderen Drow belagert. Es kam zu einem erbitterten, für Teile der Stadt fatalem, Duell zwischen dem Erzmagier Gromph Baenre und dem Leichnam Lord Dyrr, bei dem es Gromph gelang den Verräter zu besiegen und im Anschluss auch dessen Haus schutzlos werden zu lassen. Die einzige Rettung für die Stadt selbst, stellte jedoch die plötzliche Rückkehr der Macht Lolths dar und geeint warfen die Klerikerinnen mit allen anderen Drow die Feinde aus der Stadt.Handlung der Romanreihe Krieg der Spinnenkönigin Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition: * * Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Menzoberranzan